


Sherlock Holmes as: Himself

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comic Con, Cosplay, M/M, hobbitses and detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock cosplays himself for a case, John cosplays Bilbo Baggins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes as: Himself

“This is ridiculous John, why can’t I just go as I am?” Sherlock asked. “You said yourself, other people are going dressed like me. And what is with that ridiculous costume. Are you supposed to be that short man from that film?”   
John sighed. “First, he’s a hobbit. And if we show up looking like ourselves, our cover will be broken. We’re going to London Comic Con for a case, and if we just show up, you’ll never even get to check out the case,” he said.   
Sherlock sighed. “That’s not fair,” he said. “This is all because of your stupid blog.”  
“Yes, well, just be happy that we won’t have to queue. You haven’t seen lines like those,” John said. “Or pay for tickets. Not that we could get them this late.”  
“I don’t see why we couldn’t have gone with that other suggestion,” Sherlock said.   
“You’d want to answer the questions of your many fans? In person? Where you’ll be expected to be polite? And pose for photographs? And sign autographs?” John said. “We’ll still get stopped like this, but less often, and people won’t assume you’re actually Sherlock Holmes.” He started shoving clothes at Sherlock. “Hurry up and change. I still have to fix your hair.”   
Sherlock frowned at the clothes in his arms. “These look like some cheap imitation of my clothes,” he said.   
“They are,” John said. “Go. Or I’ll do it for you.”   
Grey eyes lit with interest.   
“No. Go now or no sex.”   
Sherlock pouted, and headed for the bedroom. The suit didn’t fit right, hanging wide on his shoulders and too short on his arms. “John, this is hideous,” he said, pouting at the mirror. John liked his suits.   
“I’m sorry love,” John said. “But you need to be any run of the mill Sherlock Holmes cosplayer. Not the best, not the worst. Besides, even in that suit, you’re still gorgeous.”   
Sherlock turned his eyes on John, who looked ridiculous. His burgundy coat was absurd in color and fit, and his trousers, well, they were an abomination. He didn’t even want to consider the feet. The size, fine, but they were hairy. And the toes appeared to have several knuckles. Molly had brought them by for John, the feet molded and constructed around a pair of canvas shoes. They were quite convincing. “You look mad,” Sherlock said.   
John smiled and dragged him down for a kiss. “I love you, you mad bastard. Now sit, I need to fix your hair.”   
Sherlock hissed, “My hair is fine. It looks like my hair.”   
“You’ll have to put up with a touch of makeup too,” John said.   
Sherlock huffed and flopped across the sofa. “This is tedious.”   
John picked up on Sherlock-speak for ‘I’m upset’.   
“Tonight I’ll have to help you wash the product out of your hair,” John said, and watched as Sherlock stilled, intrigued. “We’ll have to take quite a long shower.”   
Sherlock turned over. “What else?” he asked.   
“For what?” John asked.   
“Incentive.”   
John caught on quickly. “Well, I’ll probably have to join you tomorrow as well, just to be sure we’ve got it all out of there,” he said. “And if you’re especially clever, there’s always the post-case sex. I’m off at the surgery until Wednesday.”   
Sherlock considered. “The offer is acceptable,” he said, and planted himself on the chair in front of John, already planning out what favors he’d claim when he’d solved the case. And if he could keep John naked until Wednesday. 

Sherlock fussed every time he saw his reflection. It was bizarre. John had done something bizarre, making his hair less curly than usual, and it looked like a boy-band haircut. And his face. It was all out of proportion.   
And the number of people around pretending to be him was frankly alarming. There was one that was incredibly convincing. He’d even heard a half decent deduction from him. Interesting.   
Still, John kept hold of his hand the whole time, so he didn’t complain.   
“All right, this is where I told Lestrade to meet us,” John said. “Should be here any minute.”   
A knight approached. “Oi, John, great costume. Sherlock… you came as yourself.” The knight pulled off his helmet. “Any luck so far?” Lestrade asked, now that he was free.   
“Four ideas,” Sherlock said. He left out that the first three had to do with finding somewhere secluded for during-case-sex with John. Despite the hideous trousers and toe knuckles.   
“Oi, Freak. Couldn’t come up with a better costume than yourself? Except cheap.”   
“Well, I would have just shown up in my usual dress, but since I’ve become more conspicuous these days, it was better to have a costume. And since my deductions could be overheard in such a crowded environment, what better costume than myself,” Sherlock said. “Now can we get to work?”   
As he stalked away, and John followed, he heard Lestrade say, “It still counts. Now pay up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I was trying for, but I wrote it three times, and it's now past my deadline. So two today, not yesterday.


End file.
